twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Keeva57
Welcome Welcome to the Twilight Saga Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the User:Keeva57 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- TagAlongPam (Talk) 11:14, March 28, 2010 Awards!!! Hello, I gave you awards and great job!!! But please next time you request an award, Sign your name at the bottom of the page with the following. ~~~~. It will provide a link to your page so people can find you. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/9/91/Kmanwing_sig.png (talk) 20:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) a sig huh? well, if you ask Fingernails who's link you can find on my talk page, he/she can help you, F is a wiz at that stuff! allthough if you tell me what you want i could attempt one, i know the code, i just can't do images like Kmanwing's who you can also see on my page. just tell me when you know what you want! ♥Luna/Bella♥ Signature Sure, I love doing it. What type were you looking for? Fingernails 18:08, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, you can have something like... :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :*This is an example :These are just some fonts I remember off the top of my head. And of course you can choose any color. Fingernails 18:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I usually only check my talk page, not my comments. No, it doesn't have to be of your username. Fingernails 21:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hello, I put your award on your page and congrats!!! Keep up the good work!!! Now please remember to sign your posts with the following ~~~~ it will create a direct link to your user page! (talk) 18:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) um... why did you do that? that's a little mean. ♥Luna/Bella♥ okay, now you're confusing me, first: why did you vandal my talk page with "boo" and rewrite someone's comment, and two: you just copied my info box. what are you doing extacly? ♥Luna/Bella♥ oh okay. sorry i was being mean! i hate being mean to friends! so how are you? and your info box is fine, it just seemed so simalar. ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'm okay, and your info box is fine! really! i just thought it was so simalar. it's fine really! it is your's anyways, do what you want with it! i'm just chatting with some friends. are you okay? i'm not feeling well either actually...but i haven't ate much today... ♥Luna/Bella♥ aw...hope you get better really soon! i'm wrting a story line for a friend, it's like a game. but i think i have to go now, i guess i'll talk to you later. bye! get better really, really soon! ♥Luna/Bella♥ ewwo! how are you today? ♥Luna/Bella♥ sorry, didn't think to check the comment... i'm just talking and looking up pics. check this out! http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3209/3019196064_339bd7c0c8.jpg cool huh? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i gotta go, be back in a bit. sorry! ♥Luna/Bella♥ h, sorry. it was the merman of birdcage-something-i-can't-remember. how are oy feeling? ♥Luna/Bella♥ hey, wuu2? how are you? i take it you've got your page back then?? well done for gettin all your awards btw x